deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Sentinel Prime (DOTM.) VS Devil Gundam
Who is deadliest To find out we've gathered the wiki's leading experts on these two warriors. No rules, No safety, it's a duel to the death, to decide, Who, is, Deadliest?! Sentinel Prime, Cybertron's greatest Autobot leader until he betrayed the Autobots, Devil Gundam, a monstrous machine who will stop at nothing to destroy his enemies. VS Weapons Sentinel Prime weapons X Factor evaluation Sentinel Prime Intelligence: 94 Speed: 88 Skill:96 Ruthlessness: 85 Endurance: 90 Battle experience: 96 Weapon familiarity: 93 Mobility: 86 Brutality: 89 Motivation: 91 Training: 97 Individual factor: can trasform into a rosenbauer fire truck. Devil Gundam Intelligence: 95 Speed: 87 Skill: 93 Ruthelessness: 91 Endurance: 94 Battle experience: 87 Weapon familiarity: 89 Mobility: 86 Brutality: 97 Motivation: 93 Training: 90 Individual factor: devil gundam can turn into a spider form. weapons testing Long range: Sentinel Prime Rust Gun VS Devil Gundam Vulcan Gun. The rust gun has range and power on it's side. that being said, the rate of fire is unmatched by the vulcan gun. However, the Vulcan is unable to penetrate Sentinel's shield and do enough, but the rust gun promised a very damaging hit if the Devil Gundam was struck by it. Long range: Edge, Sentinel Prime. Medium range: Sentinel Prime double sword VS Devil Gundam Beam Cannon. The sword can easily kill the Devil gundam if he closes the distance. But the beam gun will go straight through sentinel's shield and deliver a damaging blow. But it requires a charge after fired. Medium range: Edge, Devil Gundam. Close range: Sentinel Prime shield VS Devil Gundam Devil touch. The shield, although extremely effective, if the Devil Gundam can close the distance, it is a kill. That is if he can get by the rust gun and sword. Close range: Edge, even. Special: Sentinel Prime Grenade shield VS Devil Gundam Mobil fighter mode. The Devil Gundam's mobil fighter mode is impressive, however, the killing potential is less than that of the long distance Grenade gun on Sentinel's both offensive and defensive shield. Special: Edge, Sentinel Prime. What do you think The voting will be open through September 22nd and will be through comments. Also, include details as to why you want the warrior you've chosen to win. The fight A Panther firetruck drives up the Las Vegas strip at approximately 9 PM. The truck's lights flash in a burst of blue and red as it passes by a large and shiny casino. In front of it, a large grey and red robot stands stationary, surrounded by photographers and the press. A lone man stands in front of the robot and answers the badgering press's questions. The fire truck stops. "Mr. Kasshu, how do you plan to use this futuristic weapon?" an interviewer asks. "Is this to be used to help those autobots?" "How powerful is this machine?" "Well, JDG-00X will not be used to help those foolish autobots. In fact, I believe the Devil will be able to even take one of those pathetic robots," replies Kyoji Kasshu s. "Do you think so!" a voice from beyond the crowd shouts. "Yes I-" Kasshu stops and stares off at a massive robot standing behind the crowd. The cameras and questions cease as they stare at the massive robot. The robot is Sentinel Prime. "I beg to differ!" sentinel shouts. "Yes I do!" Kasshu shouts back at Sentinel. "Then so be it," Sentinel says back to the Kyoji. Sentinel grabs his shield and rust gun from his back. Kyoji smiles cruely and steps into his machine. The Devil gundam activates and glows for a split second. walking through the intimidated crowd, Devil stands in front of Sentinel. The Devil only comes up to Sentinel's shoulders, and at this, Sentinel chuckles. and steps back from the Gundam and begins to circle his foe. The Gundam turns and watches his opponent circle around him like a hungry wolf circling it's doomed prey. The Devil Gundam starts to rotate his vulcan gun and aims it at Sentinel. Firing his rust gun, Sentinel steps back. The Gundam dodges and humans scream and run in all directions. Cars skid to a stop by the road and slam into each other in an attempt to avoid the two robots' clash. Sentinel cocks his head. Stepping back, Sentinel draws his sword. sentinel lunges at the Devil and slashes with the top end of the sword. The Devil Gundam sidesteps and fires his vulcan gun into Sentinel's back. Sentinel turns and blocks the bullets with his shield and charges again. The Devil Gundam steps back and fires another burst at Sentinel. Seninel blocks once again with his shield and steps closer. The Gundam backs up and steps on a Ferrari parked by the casino. the Devil Gundam fires his beam gun at Sentinel. Barely missing Sentinel's right shoulder, the blasts fires off into the casino sending melting class and burning wood onto Sentinel's back. Wiping off the rubble, Sentinel steps forth once again and slashes upward with the lower blade of his sword. Devil bend back slightly buck is cut across the cheek. The Devil uses his devil's finger on Sentinel who blocks once again. Extending his leg, sentinel kicks the Devil Gundam over. The Devil Gundam goes into mobile fighter mode and runs off into heavy traffic down the strip crushing cars and trucks as he does so. Sentinel transforms and drives after the Gundam. Smashing through cars after the gundam, Sentinel roars his engine and accelerates after his foe. The gundam rotates his torso and fires his beam gun while on the move, Sentinel swerves to dodge the blast and accelerates even faster. Devil Gundam turns back into regular mode and stands. Recharging his beam gun, he aims down at the incoming truck. sentinel transforms and jumps over the blast and bashes Devil Gundam with his shield. Devil Gundam falls over and stands up only to be pushed to the ground once again by Sentinel's shield. Enraged, Devil Gundam punches Sentinel in the face, stunning Sentinel for a moment. Devil Gundam roars and slowly begins to shift into Spider form. sentinel stands back and fires his grenade launcher at the changing Gundam. The Devil gundam brushes off the blow and roars as he finishes his mode change. Sentinel steps back and transforms. Devil Gundam fires his dual beams from the mouths of his spider mode. Sentinel drives off avoiding the blasts. Devil Gundam moves forward slowly. Sentinel transforms and readies his sword. While the heads recharge, Devil Gundam fires his vulcan gun at Sentinel falls to his knees as he endures the hits. Sentinel reaches for his shield and stands. The first head fires it's beam off at Sentinel. The shot grazes Sentinel's shoulder and Sentinel drops to one knee to dodge the second. Sentinel moves up as another burst of vulcan fire is unleashed on him. Sentinel, now in front of the first head, slashes. The head bites down on his sword and rips it from Sentinel's hands and tosses it into the fiery casino. The head then lashes out at Sentinel who skillfully blocks the hits with his shield. The other head finishes charging and fires at Sentinel who ducks and runs into the ruined casino to grab his sword. The second head fires it's beam at Sentinel who once again ducks and charges. Sentinel reaches the first head and spins his sword, distracting it. Sentinel then slashes and cuts of the first ofthe 2 heads. Devil Gundam looks down at sentinel and fires his Vulcan gun. Sentinel blocks with his shield and moves to the second head and chops the final head off. Devil Gundam changes and shifts back into regular mode and fires his vulcan gun at a close range. Sentinel thrusts his sword into the Gundam's chest. The Gundam covers the deep wound with his hands and is then struck in the head by Sentinel's shield. Devil Gundam falls to his knees and covers his wound with one hand and reaches up for mercy with the other. Sentinel grabs his rust gun and shoots the Devil Gundam in the chest. Rust and fire spurts out of Devil Gundam's chest and the weak and broken Gundam falls onto his chest and rusts. Sentinel transforms and drives over the rusty opponent, victorious. Winner: Sentinel Prime Category:Blog posts